kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Heracles of Macedon
Heracles of Macedon (ca. 327 BC - 309 BC) was a reputed illegitimate son of Alexander the Great of Macedon by Barsine, daughter of Satrap Artabazus of Phrygia. Heracles was named after the Greek mythological hero of the same name, from whom the Argeads claimed descent. It cannot be established definitively whether Heracles was Alexander’s son or not. Of the ancient sources, both Plutarch and Justin mention Barsine and Heracles but Arrian in the Anabasis Alexandri mentions neither. Plutarch recounts that Alexander took Barsine as his mistress, but on the arguably spurious grounds that she was recommended to him by Parmenion (despite the many disagreements between him and Alexander, and Alexander's apparent contempt for his judgement).Renault, Mary. The Nature of Alexander. p100, 2001 Ed. Of Barsine, Mary Renault states that: If Heracles was Alexander’s illegitimate child, then it also raises the pointed question as to why he, as Alexander’s only living son at the time of his death, was not immediately drawn into the succession disputes, and why he was passed over in favour of Philip Arrhidaeus - himself illegitimate - who was only a son of Alexander’s father Philip, and thus a more distant claimant than Heracles. Renault concludes that the romance with Barsine was invented retrospectively to validate Heracles' parentage.Renault, Mary. The Nature of Alexander. p100-101, 2001 Ed. However, it should be remembered that Heracles would have been half-Persian on his mother’s side, and would have had a Persian family behind him who were already well accustomed to the exercise of power; both of which would hardly have recommended him to the Macedonian military elite as a pliable successor to Alexander. Equally, at the time of his birth, there would have been no particular reason to consider Heracles a possible candidate for the throne - Alexander was still only twenty-nine years old, and about to marry Roxana of Bactria, and there would have been little doubt then that in time they would produce legitimate heirs to the throne. Either way, Heracles lived in obscurity until Alexander IV's murder by Cassander in 310 BC or 309 BC. At that point Polyperchon, a regent of Macedon who had been replaced by Cassander and had all but disappeared for the previous six years, began championing Heracles as Alexander's true heir, and Polyperchon began forming an army. Instead of fighting, Cassander negotiated with Polyperchon. By offering Polypercon various bribes such as a sinecure and a large number of talents, Cassander persuaded him to murder Heracles, and Polyperchon retired to obscurity once more.Green, Peter. Alexander the Great and the Hellenistic Age. p44, 2007 Ed. Notes External links *A detailed biography of Heracles' mother Barsine *A genealogical tree of Heracles Category:327 BC births Category:309 BC deaths Category:4th-century BC Macedonians Category:Alexander the Great Category:Ancient Macedonian individuals Category:People who died under the regency of Cassander Category:Murdered royalty of Macedon de:Herakles (Makedone) el:Ηρακλής ο Μακεδών es:Heracles de Macedonia mk:Херакле nl:Heracles (zoon van Alexander) no:Herakles (makedoner) ru:Геракл (сын Александра Великого) sh:Heraklo od Makedonije fi:Herakles (Makedonia)